


Brains and Kisses

by subject221B



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One of my friend came into my house, Thor and Loki have a fridge, Thor loves puddings, Thorki - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject221B/pseuds/subject221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor found a brain in the fridge and ended up being kissed  by Loki. <br/>We're sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains and Kisses

Loki sat down on his favorite armchair, waiting for Thor to come home. He sighed as his thought drifted off. _Where in Valhalla could he be?_

Suddenly the door barged open, revealing Thor’s blonde hair. “Hello, my sweet Reindeer.” Thor said while smirking after seeing the pinkish tint on Loki’s cheeks. Loki darted from the book he was reading, and replied Thor’s smirk with one of his own. “Hello, Odinson.” 

Thor proceeds to slide smoothly to the kitchen. While rummaging the fridge he let out a  yelp. “What’s wrong, Son of Odin?” asked Loki, pretending like he doesn’t know what Thor was seeing. 

“Why in Valhalla, do you kept a brain inside our fridge?” Thor’s eyes darted to Loki with a quizzical look. 

“It’s for magic brother. And it’s just a cow’s brain, nothing to be afraid of.”

“It’s JUST a cow’s brain?! JUST?!”

“Yes, it is indeed” Loki said and shifted his gaze back to the book he was reading. 

Thor walked into the wall and slammed his head on it dramatically while sliding down the wall and cried. “Brother… WHY!!” “Goodness, Thor. ITS JUST A BRAIN. Its just an experiment!” Loki walked towards Thor and help him up. “Why do you have to bang your head to the wall like that, you’re such a little baby.” 

“But..but..but…Loki…it’s a brain. A slimy pinkish blubbery brain, a REAL brain. How could you even keep stuff like that, IN OUR FRIDGE? I just lost my appetite, Loki. Thanks to you, you little sadist.”

“You’re welcome my big muscular masochistic princess” Loki said while keeping a straight face. 

“You never take everything seriously, aren’t you? You just place brains everywhere and not giving a damn about the sanitary of our apartment, and telling me to buy some milk so you can practice your stupid magic, and apply hair gel on your hair so you will look handsome and ravishing, and eat all of my pud--“

Loki leans closer to Thor and abruptly cuts off Thor’s ranting by kissing him. Thor is now a blushing mess. He doesn’t understand why Loki would kiss him after he rant about everything Loki finally breaks the kiss. He licks his lower lip sensually, eyes filling with lust.

“You talk too much, my muscular princess” said Loki ~~after he caressed Thor’s hairy chest and curling the chest hairs while making into small braids~~ with a raspy, deep voice. 

Thor was still shocked with Loki sudden kiss. But then, Thor grabbed Loki’s collar and collides his lips with Loki's.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend, who is very normal, decided to make a Loki x Dirk Strider (Homestuck) but then we changed Dirk to Thor. 
> 
> I'm really really sorry, although my friend doesn't give a damn.


End file.
